The present invention relates to an assembly of push button switches ganged together and, more particularly, to an assembly having a plate member preventing simultaneous actuation of two of the push buttons.
Such ganged push button switch assemblies such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,739, typically have the plate member preventing simultaneous actuation assembled internally of the switch assembly during fabrication. This normally complicates assembly and makes it quite difficult to remove or change the plate member should desired operation conditions warrant simultaneous operation.